Mexplodvif
Mexplodvif is one of main protagonist of the third generation of the videogame serie Gormiti, he is a little devil who turn into a lord and leader of the Gormiti of explosion. It's Bendimoch's lazy twin brother, he is the adoptive brother of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. History Mexplodvif and his twin brother Bendimoch were once members of the Canterlot royal family, at the same time with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, mias since Princess Luna is banished to the moon for eternity, Mexplodvif has the choice of Exodus from Canterlot through all regions of Equestria. After 1000 years, he met a Gormiti Dark Lord named Obscurio, with his legendary Lunar Fork and his explosive gloves, he will be Gormiti Explosions Lord, he leaves the Dragon's Lair for Ponyville and warn his twin brother Bendimoch of Princess Luna. Personnality Mexpldovif and the opposite of his twin brother, he represents the evil for the known Gormitis, despite being at the side of Princess Luna, recognizable with her goats' hooves, her furry tail, her horns, her sharp ears, her canines vampiric and his bat wings, his snake tongue despite being a devil, but his legendary lunar fork could scare any Equestria pony, it's a sinister demon, eager for souls and satanic, like Princess Luna, Mexplodvif that channel the powers of the night and the moon with his fork and his with his gloves to create bombs that can destroy a very big house. Appearance Like his twin brother Bendimoch, Mexplodvif is the size of an 8-year-old human child, he has a purple skin color, light purple eyelids on his eyes, he has orange eyes, horns in the shape of crescents of moons dark purple colors, pointed canines and crooked on his upper jaw to symbolize vampirism, a snake tongue to scare all types of ponies, he has the hair of yellow, orange and red gradient with two tufts of hair he has a large light purple scar in the shape of a crescent moon to symbolize Princess Luna, her goat legs are orange, he has blue-diamond shorts with stars and a crescent moon in the middle., it has purple and orange bat wings with claws in the shape of moonstone croissants. yellow hoofs a purple fuzzy tails with orange stripes, he has gloves blue with a wick to invoke bombs and he owns the Lunar Fork, a fork of blue-moon-gray color with with two big crescent-shaped tooth, a small crescent moon behind her fork and a point in the middle a crescent moon as a symbol to symbolize Princess Luna. Quotes Category:Kids Category:Satan Category:Male Category:Leaders Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Lazy Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Voice of Reason Category:Elementals Category:Magic Category:Immortals Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Protectors Category:Demons Category:Vampires Category:Hybrids Category:False Antagonist Category:Forgivers Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Evil Exterminators Category:Evil Imprisoners Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Nature Lover Category:Animal Kindness Category:Big Good Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Male Damsels Category:The Chosen One Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Orphans Category:Guardians Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Gormiti Heroes Category:Heroic Liars Category:Masters Category:Dreamers Category:In Love Category:Mentally Ill Category:Wrathful Category:Rivals Category:Hasbro Heroes Category:Falsely Accused Category:Benevolent Ruler Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Psychics Category:Vengeful Category:Fragmental Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Monarchs Category:Secret Agents Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Medieval Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Twin/Clone Category:Casanova Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Addicts Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Envious Category:Pacifists